


Un Poco De Ayuda

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Quentin Beck, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Las feromonas los ponen mal a todos. Por suerte, Quentin es un profesor comprensivo que está dispuesto a ayudar a Peter.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 19





	Un Poco De Ayuda

* * *

Quentin sabía que el prejuicio iba de la mano con la antesala de las riñas. Así que se obligaba a pensar que lo que Peter hacía no era intencional o predeterminado para balancear sus huesos en un umbroso caldero de sospecha.

Peter era un bebé Alfa, era natural, nadie recriminaba a las bebés Omega cuando involuntariamente embotaban los sentidos de las demás castas. 

Quentin contuvo la respiración, como si la tierra no estuviera echando chispas, o como si su sola presencia no representará razones para maldecir a lo vivo y lo eterno, lo que está y lo que contenía las ganas de desaparecer.

El nene no tenía la culpa, era joven, ambiciosa y motivado por lo que su propia pubertad, carente de íntegro raciocinio y control permitía. La culpa era suya, si alguien debía ser condenado a ejecución o a prisión era él. Nadie lo forzaba a olfatear con sutil ahínco. 

Pero así eran las cosas, casi pudo entender que esa horrorosa combinación de ojos vaporosos por una ligera capa de lágrimas y mejillas rellenas de alabado rojizo, del cual era meramente acusado, incluso le sorprendía que no estuviera jadeando ya.

Exhaló, asombrado de que el sonido ni siquiera inmutara al chico, o tal vez lo hizo pero se adjudicaba el derecho a ignorarlo.

Siendo un hombre con años de experiencia en muchachitos incontrolables (era maestro, por supuesto) no le tomó demasiado reparar en la lujuria adquirida que deformaba los ojos de su alumno. 

Al principio no lo entendía, él era el profesor apático que odiaba los arándanos y que los alumnos únicamente saludaban por cortesía. No fue hasta que Tony mencionó que su gran atractivo físico era un tema de conversación bastante recurrente entre las jóvenes Alfa.

Así que ¿Quien en su sano juicio se encerraba con un Alfa claramente precoz a días del celo? 

Las feromonas de Peter lo estaban matando. 

Continuó escribiendo en la pizarra de su pequeña (inoportunamente pequeña) oficina, pretendiendo que quien iba en el asiento de atrás no le quemaba la espalda que no estaba tocando, y que era sereno y firme en cuanto a su actuar. 

Pero él olía a madera y regaliz negro, haciéndose notar que probablemente Peter también estaba por entrar en celo, pues los presagios estaban encantadoramente en el buqué de su firme piel, lo enardecía, le quemaba las aletas nasales y proveía a su estómago de algo frío y chicloso. Incalculablemente ensombrecido por el contexto y lugar.

Podía sentir que hasta algunos Omegas rondaban su oficina como moscas, lo presenciaba a través de las horribles pestes que careaban la puerta lo suficiente para hacerlo asentar una espantosa nausea a media garganta. 

Luego, casi con miedo, con la piel endurecida, y la sensibilidad estomacal, reparó en ese hecho, que le molestaba, o lo que sugería el diccionario que seguía, lo enfurecía y miraba todo rojo, el hecho de que él, de quién no debía preocuparse en absoluto y la última persona por la que debería reaccionar así, le maldecía la serenidad.

No sabía si era un condenado alérgico o un endemoniado adicto, pero la sensación se perdía entre esos pliegues de ambigüedad. Y quería oler más, y más y más.

La distancia apagaba un poco el aroma.

Inhaló tan profundo como pudo, pero ello solo avivó las llamas de la apaciguada excitación y la hizo correr y escurrir por arterias y lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían reaccionar.

Mandarlo a casa era una rotunda mala idea, por que siendo como era, Peter le preguntaría por qué y él no sabría responder que sus feromonas eran un problema. Ya bastante malo era abordar el tema de que su fragancia estaba inundando la oficina y ahora...sumado a ello...Dios no.

Además, mañana era el examen final, y le había prometido a Parker asesorarlo en todo lo que pudiera para profetizar una buena nota.

A veces creía que Peter le gustaba reprobar. Cosa que no tenía sentido, era de los más brillantes en la clase.

A él no le gustaba ver que sus notas en exámenes era sospechosamente bajas, pero que los ejercicios era impecables, sin embargo, sorprendentemente, en los exámenes de regularización sacaba las notas más altas. Por lo que, Quentin siempre se fracturaba el cerebro para entender si, debía felicitarlo por sacar tan buenas notas, o dejarle varias cúmulos de amonestación para que dejase de reprobar.

De cualquier forma y fuese en la presentación que fuese, Peter hacía caso omiso a las charlas motivacionales que programaba para que dejara de reprobar, porque él sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Y a decir verdad, Beck también lo sabía.

Sabía que nunca tenía dudas. 

Sabía que era lo suficientemente inteligente y más para resolver la complejidad de las ecuaciones matemáticas.

Sabía que la trigonometría nunca echaba a hervir su cerebro, lo sabía, joder lo sabía. 

Así que, cuando su nombre aparecía en las listas de reprobados, no le sorprendía demasiado, era un placer culposo del que siempre se intrigaba mientras lo observaba sonreír con el labio entre dientes. Nadie debía ser tan feliz por reprobar.

Las causas eran infinitas, generalmente se fugaban él y Harley a comprar pizza o algo más grasiento cuando se suponía debían estar prestando atención a las explicaciones del teorema de Pitágoras, que días atrás preparaba con escrupulosa prolijidad solo para Peter.

Se quiso autoconsolar cuando el profesor Rhodey le comentó que Kenner hacía exactamente lo mismo con él, pero sea él o el mismo James, sabían que no era algo que se viera en la cotidiana rutina.

Resopló, involucrado hasta la médula en la tarea de escribir más lento que de costumbre para no encararlo. Era cobarde, si, pero era un cobarde decente.

El calor y la picazón estaban aumentando, por ende, reconsideró escribir ahora más rápido con tal de que pasara todo, no obstante, esa mano acalambrada no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer su parte.

Tampoco su entrada estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar.

Tenía la boca seca, y algo apretujando sus pulmones que hacía que los acezos no sonaran tan mal.

Recargó la cabeza contra la pizarra, solo recobrando el aliento notó que Peter no estaba hablando, lo que sugería que siendo de carácter parlanchín congénito, algo sucedía.

Giró en su eje para mirarlo, y encontrarlo concorvado, encajando las uñas en el escritorio, abollando la pobre madera. Mierda, eso no podía ser lo mas caliente que había visto. 

— Señor Parker — musitó, y cuando se encontró los ojos moribundos del chico, entendió que tal vez su actitud condescendiente hubiese funcionado en otro momento, pero no ahora con un bebé Alfa frustrado sexualmente.

Se miraron, no listos para verbalizar lo que sucedía, pero ambos incómodos.

— Perdón, esto debe ser... debe ser muy inapropiado 

— Puedes irte a casa si quieres, te mandaré algunos trabajos para que te ganes puntos extras en el examen

Peter mordisqueó fuertemente la carne de labio, temblaba, y algunos suspiros entrecortadas pervertían la atmósfera, si es que podía corromperse más.

— No creo que logre llegar a mi casa así

No era médico, pero algo de experiencia tenía con Alfas en celo, podía refrescarlo un poco con agua fría, o dejarlo usar su baño personal para que se bajara un poco y lograra llegar a casa. Seguramente Peter tenía porno A/O en el cual podría apoyarse.

— ¿Quieres una toalla con agua fría? 

Peter no respondió, se inclinó hasta ahuecar un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo entre sus brazos para descansar la cabeza.

Necesitaba un Omega, un coño húmedo o un culo cálido que lo exprimiera como cualquier Alfa merecía. 

Necesitaba un Omega e inmediatamente escaneó a Quentin. Oh dulce profesor Beck, cuyo aroma había, incontrolablemente se manifestó por los recovecos de la habitación, con esa dulzura Omega, pacifica, y justo para la toma. Que le recordaba los capuchinos dulces o el chocolate caliente que May preparaba. No pudo ocultar el deseo desnudo en sus ojos.

El aroma a regaliz se hizo potente, y casi grosero, violento. Demasiado malo por la locura que podía preñar.

— Necesito un Omega — murmuró el chico, más atrevido de lo que Beck lo había conocido.

¿Qué se supone que se responde a eso? ¿Si, aquí estoy? ¿Iré a conseguirte uno? 

— ¿No tienes pareja?

— No...nadie huele tan bien como usted profesor Beck

Se removió por dentro y por fuera, impactado, coqueteando un poco con el asombro de ese ser desvergonzado que Peter estaba siendo.

¿Pero podía culparlo realmente? Claramente el chico no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ni teniendo tres dedos en frente podría acertar correctamente a que eran tres.

— Uhmm...señor Parker creo que...este tipo de comentarios no los más...correctos 

Carraspeó, inclinando sus pies para lograr desprenderse de ese falleciente calor que lo quería preso.

— Vamos profesor ¿Cree que no siento cuan húmedo está?

Tragó con tanta fuerza que no le sorprendería llevarse un récord Guinness, apretó los labios, cerró los ojos, paralizado, algún tipo de anestesia había acabado con sus sistemas y no pudo más que balbucear.

Miró de nuevo a Peter y vio que en sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas revivían, estaba visiblemente desesperado.

El chico gruñó frustrado, apretando los muslos y volviendo a arañar la mesa, debía doler como los mis demonios.

Se acercó a tocarle el hombro, irradiaba un calor esquizofrénico a borbotones, pero aún así acarició, y un gemido de Peter se entrelazó contra su compostura. 

Parker, si, Parker, porque se decía que al llamarlo por apellido, había un poco menos de locura en el asunto, se volvió a verlo, y silenciosamente le rogó. 

¿No estaba él para ayudarle? ¿No era profesor para que, mediante apoyo, las vidas de los alumnos fueran una buena balsa de aceite?

Respiró cayendo en cuenta del destino, ya no queriéndolo desafiar, sino que abrazándolo para aceptar su condena.

Empujó su rodilla, calmadamente para no hacer explotar al pobre chico que unos cuantos palmos más y ya estaría sollozando de inquietud. Peter jadeó, tensándose sobre esa hueso firme y áspero que masajeaba su polla.

— P-Profesor... — resopló estupefacto — n-no tiene que, n-no ¡Mhg!

— Shhh...entiendo que...que los bebés Alfa también quieren sentirse bien 

Peter concedió después de procesar tamaña suerte, asintiendo y empujando su dolorida polla contra la rodilla dispuesta, listo para descargar todo ese peso hormonal.

— Además...creo que...también lo necesito 

Peter lo miró sediento tras la nueva revelación, sin dejar de empujar contra su rodilla.

— ¿Quizá podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente? 

Con frenesí, Peter asintió, más confiado de liberar esos minúsculos chillidos que escrupulosamente estaba guardando. Rápidamente se desabotonó el pantalón, dejándole el resto a Beck quien retiró la banda y los calzoncillos por igual.

Con Peter prominente y semidesnudo justo frente a él, con la textura de su piel, la boca de Quentin se hizo agua.

Peter no tenía idea de a dónde mirar, ¿Sería a las manos del profesor? ¿O a su boca? Era demasiado apetitoso y le faltaban pupilas, así que solo permitió que sus ojos vagaran en cada resquicio del cuerpo del Omega.

  
Anatómicamente hablando, Peter tenía una construcción convencional de un Alfa promedio. Un tanto más bajo, si, pero fuerte, torneado y sólido.

Era la naturaleza, se recordaba Quentin, los Alfa bebés necesitaban donde amparar ese carnoso nudo, y bueno, él era el adulto aquí, más que calificado para entregarse halagüeñamente a la tarea.

Comenzó bombeando la erección de Peter, era grande, casi monstruosa, pero agradablemente buena entre sus dedos. Hizo círculos rápidos en la punta gorda e hinchada, que incluso sintió pena por él, pero apartó los pensamiento, por ese pequeño nudo de Peter lo llamaba.

Lo acarició, el chico no estaba en celo claramente, pero era tan sensible, tan obstinado en tomar todas las sensaciones que podría estarlo.

Beck sabía que unos días antes y unos días después del celo, el deseo sexual incrementa, por lo tanto tenía sentido que Peter no dejara que jadear.

— Así profesor Beck...

Increíblemente, la polla de Peter ganaba rigidez, así que continuó preparándolo para él. 

Cuando creyó que estaba listo, le dio un último apretón, antes de sacarse de encima el pantalón y apoyarse contra el escritorio.

Peter se acomodó detrás del profesor, respirando con un control no obtenido, errático y superfluo, con los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose rítmicamente.

Hizo que Beck abriera un poco más las piernas solo para poder ver de cerca (y con lujo de detalle) ese coño enrojecido y carnoso que claramente estaba goteando.

Era la cosa más bonita que Peter había visto. Resbaladizo y llorando por quien lo llenara. Así pues, se evitó el tiempo de espera y arrastró su polla goteando alrededor de ese primer anillo de músculos, reuniendo la mancha antes de desplazarse por dentro.

Atrapado en el aturdimiento de su propia necesidad, Peter comenzó a empujar entre empellones, gruñendo por la suavidad que no había experimentado, inquieto por introducir todo de él, hasta la raíz, dentro, lo más que pudiera.

Se quedó enfrascado en el pequeño agujero de Quentin que se estiraba y lo recibía tan, tan bien.

Frotó tan profundo como él pensaba que podía, encajando las uñas en la suave piel de Quentin, quien debajo suyo dijo por primera vez:

— Oh, joder si

Vio las manos de Quentin encajar la madera, no dándole un respiro, sino moviéndose más rudo, más fuerte, más caliente.

El clímax estaba tan cerca tan malditamente cerca... Lo percibía en el hormigueo y cada que entraba y volvía al pequeño agujero apretado, aún demasiado pequeño para creer que su longitud entraba, pero con una tensión que le hacía aferrarse y succionar de la polla de Peter.

— S-si, si Señor Parker, críame, críame, m-mierda, te necesitaba tanto 

Peter gimió en respuesta, le dolían la piernas, y no pudo más que apoyarse en esas dulces palabras para seguir jodiendolo de verdad. Solo exhaló, escondiendo su cariz ardiente contra la espalda de su profesor favorito.

— Ah, ah, me gusta tanto... — bisbiseó Peter, dejando de la toda amargura tímida socialmente aprobada para concentrarse en lo único que importaba; Quentin, tan hambriento, insaciable, igual o más que él. 

— Oh Dios, mhg, tan grande, está trabajando muy duro para su examen señor Parker

Quentin se aclimató lo más fácil y rápido que pudo, aunque no era muy difícil adivinar que en ocasiones jadeaba a consecuencia de la dificultad que suponía abrirse para alguien del tamaño de Peter. 

Peter abandonó sus nudillos a una blancura que empataba contra las caderas del Omega mayor que sostenía y acunaba. 

— Estoy cerca... m-me me corro — advirtió sin dejar de moverse, esperaba que Beck lo entendiera, había estado luchando contra una erección por más de una hora.

— N-ni se te ocurra hacerlo antes que yo 

— P-pero profesor — enterró sus uñas en la carne del Omega, lloriqueando de placer y dolor en partes escalofriantemente equitativas. 

— Detente 

Quentin dijo simplemente, Peter lo hizo, no obstante, sin dejar de maldecir. Podría romper en llanto justo ahora, sus caderas tartamudeaban por la escabrosa tarea de mantenerlas quietas para no empujar contra el Omega.

— ¡Profesor! Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca

Por un segundo que se merecía lo eterno y vitalicio, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Beck decidió volver a moverse.

Y finalmente Peter pudo terminar. Marchitándose sobre Beck al tiempo que escuchaba dos gritos. Uno se trataba de Quentin halagado su esfuerzo, mientras probablemente también estuviera derramándose sobre el escritorio y el otro... sonaba menos saciado y más colérico. 

Pronto lo entendió cuando vio a su tía en el marco de la puerta vociferando:

— ¿¡Que cara...


End file.
